


Follow The Cock

by Pandamilo



Series: Drabbles and Prompts Along [13]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Besides the lust, Crack, Filth, Gift Fic, I'm Going to Hell, M/M, Multi, Porn, Tumblr Prompt, terrible flirting, there is love here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-09
Updated: 2018-08-09
Packaged: 2019-06-24 09:02:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15627315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pandamilo/pseuds/Pandamilo
Summary: “You are Viktor, isn’t that right?” The blonde questioned, reading off a small slip in his hand, pizza box balanced in the other.“Yes, that is me.”“I have a delivery here for Viktor. One sausage pizza.”





	Follow The Cock

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GeekMom13](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeekMom13/gifts).



> Happy Birthday Geekmom!  
> I was prompted by an "anon" that stated: "I humbly request: Pizzaman Christophe delivers a *sausage pizza* to long-haired Viktor."  
> So here is me, answering that request. Don't ask how we go here, they have a mind of their own and wrote themselves, I had NOTHING to do with it.  
> \- Thank you to Vixen, Nikki and Milli who, without them, this would not be as terrible as it is.

“Hello, pizza delivery.” The tall blonde smiled broadly as he took up most of the other man's doorway.

“I-I didn’t order any pizza?” The other man, with long silver hair that trailed down his back tilted his head to the side in confusion.

“You are Viktor, isn’t that right?” The blonde questioned, reading off a small slip in his hand, pizza box balanced in the other.

“Yes, that is me.”

“I have a delivery here for Viktor. One _sausage_ pizza.”

“Oh, I guess it must be for me then, I _am_ rather hungry.”

“Where would you like me to _put it_?” The blonde took a step towards Viktor as he shifted out of the way, allowing the man to enter his apartment.

“Preferably... in my mouth.” Viktor’s hand snaked around the waist of his delivery man, pulling him back so his buttocks was pressed against Viktor’s crotch. “But I can think of a few other places too, depends just how big it is.”

“Ohh, our sausage pizzas are the _biggest_ in town.” Pulling away, the delivery man stepped away and walked over to the kitchen, pushing the box onto the counter before turning back to Viktor. “Shall I show you?”

“Please, Sir.”

The blonde unbuttoned his pants, sliding his pants and underwear down slightly to reveal-

“CUT! Where the fuck is Yuuri? We can’t work with that!” Phichit’s voice cut through the silence of Chris’ flaccid cock.

Chris smirked slightly at the startled look on his co-star’s face as the dark-haired Japanese man appeared on set with them and casually took Chris’ cock in his pre-warmed hands.

“H-hi Yuuri.” Viktor flushed, averting his eyes from Yuuri’s hand on his best friends cock as it thickened from his ministrations.

“Hey Viktor, pretty predictable plot today, huh?” Yuuri had a way of flicking his wrist that made every man slightly weak at the knee’s and the slight hitch in Chris’ throat was maddening enough to give Viktor a semi.

_If you’re hard already he won’t need to touch you, idiot._

Viktor shook his own scolding head and instead raised his eyes to Chris’ face - always a mistake - he managed to look simultaneously blissed out and obnoxiously smug at the same time.

“He’s good.” Yuuri called, barely even passing a glance at Chris himself before he nodded to Viktor and stalked off the stage.

“CHRIS, PUT YOUR COCK AWAY AND REVEAL IT AGAIN.” Phichit shouted from his post monitoring the six or so cameras on the scene before directing them where to stand and lecturing one of the cameraman to “ _follow the cock”_.

Viktor rolled his shoulder’s, forcing his eyes on Chris in an excited way as his fingers curled around his pants again, ready to tug them down when Phichit called-

“ACTION!”

The delivery man pulled down his pants and underwear, revealing his delivery just for Viktor. It wasn’t overly long but it was thick and delicious looking.

“Are you hungry?” The blonde tilted his head to the side, curiosity clear on his face as he reached down and wrapped his hand around himself, running his tongue to lick his lips.

Viktor slid over to the taller man, before dropping to his knees, hands on either one of the delivery man’s thighs.

“Starving.”

“I better feed you quick-”

“CUT! WHO WROTE THAT, I HATE THAT LINE.” Phichit’s voice startled them as Viktor’s hands slid off Chris’ legs.

Viktor and Chris stayed where they were, Chris’ cock inches from his face and slowly wilting at its lack of attention.

“Chris, we are changing that line to _Show me_ instead, Viktor I want you to then pull down your pants and show him your sausage too.” Phichit seemed to shake himself, shuddering at his own wording before giving the gesture for fluffers and for Viktor to drop his pants.

“Dibs Yuuri.” Chris whispered, smirking down at Viktor still on his knees.

“They choose, not us.”

Viktor sighs in relief when he sees Yuuri walking on set talking to Minami, thankful for the over-excited inturn who wasn’t exactly subtle in his obvious attraction to Chris. Minami bounded up to Chris immediately and started babbling, pressing closer than was technically necessary as he took Chris in hand.

Yuuri on the other hand seemed to do things just to drive Viktor mad, slinking up behind where he was kneeling and running his hand around to him, sliding his hand over his cock. Viktor wasn’t exactly sure wear to look, Yuuri’s breath was warm on the back of his neck and Chris’ dick was growing hard in front of his face. His eyes trailed up Chris’ costume and met his face, an uncontrollable shiver running over him.

Chris was a voyeur, he loved watching others enjoying themselves and had mentioned on more than one occasion how much he would love to hide in the closet of Viktor and Yuuri’s hotel room - Viktor, on the other hand, liked being watched. Why else would he subject himself to eight shoots a week and a face full of cocks and vaginas daily?

“I think we’re good.” Chris’ voice broke the silence the four of them had found and Yuuri’s hand stuttered over his cock, squeezing slightly at the base, as if to send a message while Minami pouted up at Chris.

“Y-yeah, PHICHIT, they’re good.” Yuuri’s breath was slightly hitched as it glided over Viktor’s neck and his hand slipped from around his waist.

“VIKTOR, PULL YOUR PANTS UP AND WE WILL GET STARTED.”

Viktor rolled his eyes and shook his head a little to clear it before doing as he was told and Phichit could restart the scene.

“ _Show me_.”

Viktor nodded obediently and reached for his buttoned jeans, flicking the buttons one by one before slipping them halfway down his thighs, revealing a bright red thong and the hard length barely contained inside.

“So hungry for me, open up.” The tall blonde growled, holding his sausage in his hand and offering it to Viktor.

“If you think you can satisfy me.” Viktor smiled before leaning forward, hands coming up to rest on the sharp hip bones of the man in front of him, tongue flicking out in an exaggerated way to lick up the creamy alfredo that collected on the tip.

“You have to take it all at once to know just how satisfying it can be.” A hand came around Viktor’s cheek to help guide him.

Viktor pushed forward to swallow down the sausage, gagging a little on it’s sheer girth before he could adjust.

“CUT! CAMERA FIVE WHY AREN’T YOU FOCUSED ON VIKTOR’S COCK.”

Viktor coughed, pulling back from Chris and breathing in raggedly, tears pricking at his eyes.

“I don’t think i’ll ever get tired of that.” Chris ran his hands through Viktor’s hair before tugging it slightly in his fist.

“What?” Viktor asked, even if he knew the answer.

“Watching you choke on my cock.” Chris smirked, Viktor unable to stand up or move from his staged place on the floor, stuck his tongue out at the man above him.

“You should, I do it weekly.” Viktor batted Chris’ hand from his hair, even if the touch felt good, he couldn’t stay hard for too long and it looked as if Phichit was having a very specific argument about the camera monitoring his dick.

“And yet you still gag. Won’t you ever have enough practice, Cheri?”

“Practice with what?” Yuuri’s voice broke into their space and Viktor jolted, head flicking to stare at the man behind him.

“Um-” Viktor was cut off by Chris’ cheeky accented tone.

“Choking on cock, I’m too much for him.”

“But Viktor makes you cry everytime he tops.” Yuuri responded matter-of-factly, coming up behind Viktor again and slowly slipping his hand around his exposed waist to grab his cock. Chris wouldn’t need fluffing if Viktor had to restart the scene with his cock down his throat.

“You haven’t worked with us when Viktor has topped before.” Chris’ voice was lilted enough to indicate the wide grin that graced his face as Yuuri’s hand stuttered over Viktor’s cock.

“I-I watch for reference.” Yuuri’s voice seemed small, hesitant and too close to the weak spot behind Viktor’s ear.

“Hmm, reference for what? How to fuck to make me cry? Or how Viktor fucks you so good you can’t help but cry?” Chris’ voice was soft, washing over them like a caress and Viktor was having trouble focusing as Yuuri’s hand worked him slightly faster, holding a little tighter. “Or is it both? You like watching _Viktor_ fucking _me._ ”

Yuuri’s breath ghosted over Viktor’s ear, as if he was attempting to hide behind Viktor but his hand was moving on it’s own, working Viktor past the point of _just hard_.

“Yuuri.” Viktor panted, the word slipping quietly from his mouth, body desperate to lean back into the warmth behind him. Chris’ cock touched his lip and Viktor’s tongue automatically flicked out to lick the precum that had collected there, Chris’ eyes widened as he looked down at him.

“Yuuri, you need to stop.” Chris breathed, moving back from the brush against Viktor’s lips as Yuuri’s hand fell from around his cock.

Viktor _whimpered._

“Fuck, V-viktor, sorry! I’m sorry.” Yuuri spoke frantically in his ear, still close enough to touch as Viktor’s hips bucked minutely at the sudden lack of stimulus his body was receiving.

“We have a show to finish… but Yuuri, I think maybe you should come home with Viktor and I, maybe we could give _you_ a _show_ , just for you.” Chris bent at the waist, leaning closer, inches from Yuuri’s face and Viktor’s ear. “Or maybe _you two_ could put on a show for _me_ , I do ever so love to watch.”

“B-both of you?” Yuuri’s voice came out a little higher, surprise and excitement clear on his face, even if Viktor couldn’t see it, Chris _could_ and that was enough.

“Both.” Viktor breathed the word, shivering when he felt two pairs of eyes on him.

“ACTI- YUURI, WHAT THE FUCK YOU STILL DOING ON SET? WE NEED TO START!” Phichit’s voice boomed through the stage and startled the three of them apart as Yuuri quickly stood before paused to turn back towards the two stars watching him leave.

“Both.”

**Author's Note:**

> So, what did you think? Cringing and I'm band from every writing again? I thought so XD  
> But anyway! you know you can always find me on tumblr under the same name and I always love to hear what you think about any of my work.  
> You can also find me on my discord - it's VERY small but it is for anyone who reads my writing and wants sneaky updates, chat with like-minded multi-shippers and a place to share your stories too, I WANT TO READ THEM. :D  
> https://discord.gg/4aBQTp


End file.
